<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>满月蔽时 by VERGILIA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682398">满月蔽时</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERGILIA/pseuds/VERGILIA'>VERGILIA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History &amp; Literature RPF, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERGILIA/pseuds/VERGILIA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julius Caesar/Publius Licinius Crassus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>满月蔽时</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>青年掀开帐帘的声音是轻轻的，一如他的脚步，一如看见他俊俏的面容时在自己耳畔骤然停滞的风声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尤利乌斯这样想着，终于还是抑制不住加快起来的心跳，把铁笔搁置到了一边去。高卢的夜晚分外静谧而危险，就连投射在篷顶的稀疏的树影，都好像随时要带着利刃扑下来一般。没有人会心甘情愿地背负在这里长久驻留的使命，除非是受了心中躁动野心的号令——恺撒长长地吸了一口气，又慢慢将它呼了出去，在漏进来的月光映衬中掀起一阵灰色的迷雾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>某些事情将要发生。这是他天生好用的直觉告诉他的，但他却从来没办法规避。小克拉苏看见统帅并不拒否的样子，便把脚步更大胆地挪了进来，磨出一片沙沙的声音。那感觉，就像是在似有似无地撩拨着心口上紧绷的情弦。李锡尼亚家族的人莫非都无比擅长这套于毫不刻意的情绪间就让对方尽失理智的把戏？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他问自己，可是得不到答案；所以就只能迫切地等待结局降临。普布留斯的牙齿轻轻地抵在一起，然而它们终究也无法替身体的主人做决定。青年虽然还处在不谙世事的阶段，但他已然从统帅的不动声色中读懂了一些东西。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>比如，自己得到了默许。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>父亲在他启程前少有地长篇大论地对自己宣说了一通，分明是将自己换到恺撒军里这样友好的行动，在他口中竟好像变成了温柔的陷阱。他反复叮嘱着，要与那位光彩照人的统帅保持距离——以至于后来恺撒故意安排毫无经验的他到较远的西边去指挥战斗，似乎都是出于两个大人之间秘密的协定——可是——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可是他们又哪里能知道自己真实的心思呢？青年人的本能，乃是明知故犯。那双有着鹰似的轮廓的银灰色眼眸无时不刻地敲打着自己的心房，值得仰慕的不止是性格与功勋，还有令人看过一眼就终生难忘的样貌。恺撒对他说话的语气总是在坚定中夹着温柔，可能也是顾着自己的父亲的颜面吧。不然，对于一般的新兵，其实他的态度并没有坊间传闻的那样平和。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而有些事情也是他所不知道的。比如，统帅会在暗处默默凝视着他的一举一动，会派人悄悄把自己帐篷里用旧了的镜子换上一块，以及会在宣布将派他到异地去的时候——面容上闪过极少见的不确定和犹疑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在临行之前，普布留斯无论如何都想要完成那桩心愿。虽然他屡次三番地被父亲教训说它完全不可行，但是在今天下午最后一次看到尤利乌斯的瞬间，他的内心还是动摇了，就像田野上娇嫩的花朵遇见阳光便舒展开了一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“英白拉多……。”他的唇间嗫嚅着，已被情绪烧红了的耳畔两侧的丝缕金发止不住地颤抖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“——现在很晚了，有事吗？”尤利乌斯努力地压制着心里瞬间升腾而起的保护与征服的欲望，压低了嗓音缓缓送出一句。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“有些事……英白拉多。”普布留斯好像被自己的情绪哽住了似的，吞吞吐吐说不出话来。然而他的手指却还顺应着本能，毫不迟疑地解下了自己披在肩上的外袍。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>李锡尼亚家族成员的另一个特质，大概就是在最严酷的环境里都能保持外形的优雅。失去遮盖而显露出的青年的衬衫边缘缝着细密精美的线，和他父亲袖口上的纹路一样。仅仅是在此时此刻，他的眼神就流露出了被摧毁的尊严心，里面游动的光波则更加惹人怜爱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他还没来得及说出下一句，便发觉自己被一个极温暖的拥抱拢住了。尤利乌斯让他伏在自己的胸口，一只手环上他的腰，另一只手则轻轻的抚摩着他轻柔的卷发。黑暗之中根本无法看清这位统帅方才是怎样迅速地、无声无息地靠到了青年身边去的……不过最后，二人的耳边只残余下了节律分明的心跳声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“英白拉多……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“叫恺撒就好了。”那温柔的轻抚还在持续，尤利乌斯很清楚，对方会在这种气氛的蒸腾之中慢慢融化掉的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>果不其然，没一会儿普布留斯便把全身都依靠在了他之上，同时顺从地眯着眼睛，一动也不动。瞬间谁也无法判断究竟是谁掉入了甜美的陷阱中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你父亲专门叮嘱过我的。”依然保有着责任心的尤利乌斯，决定还是最后再提醒对方一次。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是我自己……想……”他所得到的回音就像秋日清透的水波那样飘忽与温和。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你想要，我就会给。”于是他也把声线又放低了些。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>听到这话之后，普布留斯的身子忽然在他怀里挪动了一下，二人的衣襟娑娑地摩擦着，难以抑制的欲望是何等恼人呵——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在青年的膝盖仓促地撞到自己的片刻，尤利乌斯下定了决心，低头吻了下去。普布留斯出乎意料地配合着他，只是因为年轻与缺乏经验的生涩而招架不住，没过多久便能从他的喉咙间听出换不过气的哽咽声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可是这份青涩难道不是倍加令人着迷么？尤利乌斯把他完全控制在了自己的手里，只是出于对他家世的尊重和礼貌，刻意压制自己不要做出更过头的挑拨来。现在这种程度，似乎对眼前的青年来说已经足够了，再多一点就可能使他承受不住。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>毕竟这位克拉苏家的次子比任何人都更精致易碎啊，此时的他就宛若被炙烤着的漂亮玻璃花瓶，灵魂不断地膨胀着，由初次领受的情欲之焰亲自烧热，与不谙世事的躯体做着矛盾的对抗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被放到床铺上的瞬间，他的呼吸忽然急促起来，充血的脸颊仿佛令人垂涎的秋日熟果，只是在坠落之前，还保存着最后一丝坚实的清澈。看穿了这一切的尤利乌斯并不着急，只是持续地、轻轻地吻着对方，用温热的呼吸与柔和的话语安抚着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>时间意识渐渐淡漠。他也不知道究竟过了多久——反正悬在外面的月光，从始至终都是在漫不经心地观望。普布留斯很听话，只要是自己的指示，他都会听从，以至于最后约束着统帅的并非是对方的抗拒，而是在自己灵魂里残存的道德心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>青年的金发即使在昏暗的烛火映照下也发着令人眩目的纯净的光，尤利乌斯忍不住用手挡了上去——他不敢直视从中投射出的，自己犯下的罪孽。虽然慢慢地，他终将变成一个对自己所犯之错毫无知觉的人，但是至少现在，某些信念还是于他的意识里徘徊着。比如，他觉得，自己眼下的所作所为，显然是破坏了先前在李锡尼亚家中立下的许诺。人的良知就是这样，即使能够找出千百种开脱的理由，它还是会斩钉截铁地断言道：那就是错误的。而错误，是永远都无法被弥补的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一切都流逝得既缓慢又迅速，当激烈的心跳声被喘息盖过，至纯至净的满月也渐渐陷入了乌云之中。背负着过失的统帅不住地探问自己：此时此刻，面颊泛着诱人的红色的青年的眼眸，为何那样清冽而单纯呢？即使是圣林深处无人触碰的溪流，在阳光的映照下发出的粼粼的波光，都没有这样美好的颜色。普布留斯性情的正直与温和是众人皆知的，就连对他的父亲满心埋怨的西塞罗都常常耐不住去赞扬他。也正因为如此，尤利乌斯很多时候都几乎会忘记他的身份，忘记他的家世；他是那样纯粹而精致，就好像虔诚的祭司手上小心翼翼地捧着的宝瓶，分明质地是玻璃，却闪烁如同水晶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当月光重新显现的时候，他轻声允诺对方，可以在自己的怀里安枕。虽然早有准备，但那份突然袭来的热度，还是令尤利乌斯的心尖震动了一下。有那样一瞬间他想要说“抱歉”，但在看到青年漂亮的唇线上噙着的浅浅的笑意之后，所有愁闷都如暖冬里初结的冰一般融释了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“英白拉多……”分明已经提醒过他很多次了，可只有这个称谓始终没有被改口过。普布留斯的卷发拂过统帅的前胸，脸向着他的目光微微扬了起来，但字句间依然含着些欲言又止的仓促。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“这样，有让你开心吗？”他想了想，最后还是问出了这样的话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>对方并没有立刻表现出赞同或否认的意思，在他的眼神中滑过一丝身为克拉苏而特有的故作镇静的沉默，然而那副浅浅的笑容却依然没有消逝。这种惊人的反差，令在多年争斗中几乎冰冻了的恺撒的灵魂都泛起了一丝波澜——他不知该说些什么好。而且他也未曾想过，自己会因为这样淡漠的小事讶然无言。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这是他第一次认识到普布留斯掩藏的感情，不过也是最后一次。在那晚接下来的时间里他把这青年在自己的怀里拥得分外的紧。明明最开始被请求的是自己，然而现在似乎是自己不愿分开了。实在是——有些幼稚吧？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我爱您，英白拉多。”当夜色侵袭人世不知多久以后，他仿佛听见从自己的胸口传来这样微弱的一声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但他还来不及确认这一切，整个世界就在他的眼前分崩离析。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后来，他断断续续地听到一些故事，说克拉苏的次子直到那场绝望战争的最后一刻，都未曾放弃哪怕渺茫的希望——他不知安慰了自己濒临崩溃的父亲多少次，又多少次主动请缨带军突围，最后在帕提亚人不息的箭雨中兑现了自己的使命与承诺。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>又有人说，在凋谢之时他的面容依然是那样漂亮。与周遭倒在沙地中满脸血痕的人们不同，上天仿佛垂怜他的高洁，便使他的身体免于凡尘的玷污。那双宝石般晶莹剔透的眼睛轻轻合着，睫毛上仿佛还挂着一滴泪水，好像在埋怨自己对于逆转命运的无能为力。更加令人称奇的是，当翌日得意的帕提亚人想去寻他的尸首，砍下头颅来做战胜的证明的时候，却发觉如何也找不到。个中原因，大概只有万能的神明才知晓：这片异乡的，对遥远的罗马满布仇恨的土地竟也动了真情，为了保护好他，而将他藏在了细软的沙漠里，送给他最后平静祥和的无声无息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后来还有一些话，但他终于也记不得了。在他的生命里，分明有无数个夜晚比那天都更难忘。可是古怪的是，每每当他闭上眼睛，都仿佛会听到普布留斯对他说过的只言片语，从冰冷又炽热的大地深处微弱地飘上来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>直到他自己也认清了世间的爱其实是假象之后，却依然常常忆起青年低声说过的那句话，并无条件地把它当做真实。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“英白拉多……恺撒。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当晨曦升起来的时候，普布留斯平静地望着他，似乎才刚刚回过神来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我们还会……有以后吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“等你回来的时候，那就是以后。”尤利乌斯整理着自己的衣裳，露出一个毫无瑕疵的笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而对方脸上的笑容却瞬间消失了。他低下头去，身体一动也不动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>恺撒见状才意料到了自己的疏漏，于是他走回去，重新把青年拥入了怀中，同时轻轻抚着他的头发。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“放心。无论你遇到什么，我都不会袖手旁观。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“其实，您也不用这样保证……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那就，当你需要我的时候，我就会去到你身边。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>青年的头轻轻点了点，或许这才是他真正想听到的答案。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但是现在看来，这个所谓的正确答案却在无从违抗的命运面前显得格外冷漠。满月依然挂在天上，尤利乌斯依然没有从高卢的土地上离开，但这时他的心脏深处就像被挖去了很大一块似的，独自一人坐在帐篷里，思绪不知该往什么方向去。他不喜欢抛弃自己的主动性去想事情，但这时却控制不住地默念着：那时的他其实是不需要自己的么？否则，就算是一点点跨越距离的指引，都可能会由喧嚣的风从自己的灵魂中带给他的。或者，从李锡尼乌斯做出这个决定的时候，自己就用充分的经验和语言去扑灭之，如此，结局或许就和现在截然不同。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可是这些事又只能是想想而已。开始让自己顺势而行的，以及最后让自己袖手旁观的，似乎都是在青年温柔的心里掩藏着的愿望呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那么，自己算是满足了他的愿望么——？这样，有让他开心么——？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果不算满足，如果不曾欢心，他当时又为何对自己说了“爱”这个词呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>乌云又渐渐从时光的逆流向涌过来了，遮住了明亮的月色。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>光芒抽离帐帘的声音是轻轻的，一如他的脚步。一如记起他俊俏的面容时在自己耳畔骤然响起的风声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>